heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Cocotte (Dragon Ball Series)
Cocotte (ココット Kokotto) is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Like all of the other Pride Troopers, Cocotte has a red tracksuit to match the uniform. She is a humanoid with very long, dark pink hair, and her skin is a very light pink color as well. Her eyes are lime green, and she has bright green earrings that hang from her pointed ears. Personality Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga As the Tournament of Power began, Cocotte began her fight by going up against Android 18 whom she was evenly matched with. At some point the fight ended with no result as both fighters were seen later on. Cocotte later watches on in shock, as Universe 9 is erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. Cocette later watched Kale go beserk along with the rest of the Pride Troopers, and then watched as Jiren effortlessly defeated Kale, and ended her rampage. It is possible that Cocotte could not afford to protect allies along with her with Cocotte Zone when the team lost the beam battle to the duo of Caulifla and Kale in Berserk mode. Power During the Tournament of Power, Cocotte is able to fight evenly with Android 18, with some discomfort when their fists clashed. Like Hit from Universe 6, Cocotte has an ability to manipulate space. Ultimately this proved to be her undoing, as she is unable to fight back while maintaining the barriers she creates which lead to 18 simply tossing her out of the ring Cocotte's Cocotte Zone proved to be quite hard to penetrate, as base Goku, Android 18 and Android 17 were unable to get inside it. However Kale's unique Super Saiyan form was strong enough to able to break the zone. Techniques and special abilities *'Fighting Pose' - *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Cocotte Zone' - Cocotte can create a dome of purple energy that traps her enemies inside a separate dimension. She can also apply this ability for defense. **'Cocotte Zone Max' - An enlarged version of Cocotte Zone where she can engulf surroundings while entrapping a target by a normal zone at the same time. This zone is incredibly hard to break through, as even the likes of Android 17 could not break in - however the combined beam of Super Saiyan (Berserk) Kale and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla was able to break out of the dimension. *'United Justice Stream' - Similar to Trio De Dangers's Triangle Danger Beam, it is a combined attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. Kahseral, Zoiray, Kettol & Cocotte's combined attack (her energy is colored purple). Voice actors *Japanese: Yuriko Yamaguchi *English: TBA Battles *Cocotte vs. Android 18 *Cocotte vs. Kale *Cocotte, Kahseral, Kettol, and Zoiray vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan (Kale)/Super Saiyan (Berserk)) *Cocotte vs. Android 18 Trivia *Like for the other Pride Troopers, Cocotte's name is a pun on a kitchen tool; in this case the Cocotte, the French variant of the Dutch oven. *Her fighting pose is almost identical to Jeice's. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes